


Recording...

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Magna Swing & Luck Voltia, 拉玛
Kudos: 5





	Recording...

那是玛格纳。

方才刚从任务中回来的拉克在即将走出森林的时候在灌木的阴影下看见了熟悉的鞋子，即使不去感知魔力拉克也轻而易举地认了出来。玛格纳趴在地上干嘛呢？拉克远远的歪着脑袋盯住了他的“目标”。莫非在偷偷的吃布丁？去吓一下他好了。因为无聊的任务正感到无趣的拉克脸上流露出了掩盖不住兴奋，魔力贴着鞋底形成雷靴，速度是拉克的强项，只需一瞬，便让他到达了玛格纳的身后。

“玛——格——纳！”拉克的突然出现如他所愿地让玛格纳吓了一跳，整个人一抖“呜哇”地惊叫出声，连手里的东西都啪嗒一下掉在了地上。“啊啊啊啊！夜见先生给我的重要的魔导具！拉克，你家伙——”听见魔导具落地的声音，玛格纳眼镜都快掉下来了。“诶？不是布丁吗？啊哈哈……”拉克看向掉落在地上的魔导具，糟糕，会不会闯祸了？拉克歪着头躲过了玛格纳的火焰魔球看着他跳脚的模样，“你快要踩到它了噢，玛格纳——”“可恶！差点忘记了，一会再找你算账。”

玛格纳赶紧魔导具捡了起来，捧在手心里抹来抹去擦掉沾上的泥土，“这可是夜见先生拜托我的重要的魔导具，绝对不能弄坏！”“这是做什么用的？”见玛格纳暂时忘记了“复仇”，拉克凑近他身边探头看着形状奇特的魔导具。“说是可以记录影像，好像魔法帝给的什么任务要拍骑士团宣传片……”玛格纳把整个魔导具翻来覆去的看着，还好还好够结实，不然夜见先生非得砍了自己不可。“玛格纳，做得到吗？”“啰嗦，夜见先生交代的任务当然要像个男子汉一样完成啊。”“诶——”

跟打架无关的任务呢。拉克的热情一下子消去了大半。“等……你凑我这么近干什么！”玛格纳转过头看向拉克才发现近在咫尺的脸，差一点点就可以亲上的程度，热度瞬间漫上他的脖颈整个人火速推后了一步。“啊咧，玛格纳，你害羞了？”拉克的笑容在玛格纳眼里多了分微妙的意味，慌里慌张也要反驳回去，“啰嗦！谁害羞了！”

“喂，搞好了没有，再搞不好我砍了你啊。”浑厚的威胁声从不远处传来，今早没能在厕所突破极限的夜见在此刻更加暴躁。“马上就好！夜见先生！”虽然这么说，但玛格纳并没能搞明白这个玩意该怎么用。玛格纳看了眼身周围绕恐怖气氛的团长，沙发上酩酊大醉的凡妮莎，今天也在自我大胃王挑战的恰米和碎碎念的高顿，果断的放弃了找人帮忙的想法，偏偏这个时候阿斯塔和诺艾公他们去出任务了，真是不走运。说起来这副样子拍成宣传片真的没问题吗！

“可恶，这玩意儿没有说明书吗……喂，拉克，你在干什么！”玛格纳回过神才发现魔导具落在了拉克手上，面前人虽然脸上兴致缺缺，但是几番折腾却成功的把录影功能打开了，玛格纳的大脸印在了弹出的屏幕上。“噢！干的不错嘛，拉克！”总算是得救了，玛格纳也松了口气。“很简单哦，按这里就好了。”拉克一脸理所当然的表情，指着上面红色的圆钮。“原来开关藏在这种地方……”玛格纳重新拿回魔导具，却没能注意到拉克好像在打着什么小算盘的表情。

“喂，再让老子等就真的砍了你啊！”“是！夜见先生！可以拍了！”玛格纳慌忙的捧着魔导具跑了过去，而拉克紧随其后，看了看基地里散落的团员们，不禁也开始思考，这样拍宣传片真的可以吗？

“好，那你就开始拍吧。”夜见捏着烟尾吐了口气，“基地，团员，环境，还有……那个什么，算了，随便拍拍就行。”“是！夜见先生！”

“可以拍干架吗？可以吗？这样就可以跟玛格纳干架了吧！”快速思考了一下内容意识到了什么，说到团内生活当然就是打架了啊，拉克兴奋得都要跳了起来。“笨蛋拉克，跟你打架谁来拍啊！”

“噢，你回来了。那你来做旁白，正好。”夜见将烟再度递回口中，“随便你们，但是不许破坏公务，不然砍了你们，还有，给我好好拍。”“是！请多关照了呢！玛格纳！”不等接下任务的玛格纳本人回答，拉克就立刻兴奋的应了下来，难得获得了准许，玛格纳仿佛都可以看见拉克眼里闪着奇怪的星星。

拍摄过程意外的非常顺利，不过也就是到处走走把平时大家的生活记录下来而已确实也说不上困难。玛格纳和拉克打着饱嗝瘫倒在了沙发上。本来是去拍摄凡妮莎但那副醉醺醺的样子和裸露的衣装在镜头里显得格外色情，贴着脖颈曲线滑落进圆润的胸部中间的场景和快要贴上镜头的粉嫩唇瓣，意外纯情的玛格纳害羞的根本拍不下去，抱着魔导具就是一阵狂奔。而拍摄恰米的日常时却闻着太香了就跟着一起吃了，镜头里记录了从三人捧着大碗比赛吃饭到恰米独自一人接着续碗的全过程，暴牛第无数次大胃王大赛的冠军毫无疑问的再次落到了恰米头上。

“终于拍完了……”玛格纳拍着圆滚滚的肚子打了个饱嗝，拉克盘坐在他旁边端着魔导具翻着拍摄的画面，“还没拍过玛格纳吧，再拍一拍玛格纳的房间吧。”“为什么是我的房间！”“那干架吗？”“为什么是这两个二选一啊！”“诶——都不干吗？”拉克拖长了音调满是遗憾，但是小男孩总有自己的娱乐方法。

/////////////  
魔导具保持着开启的状态被随手放在了旁边的桌子上，镜头里的拉克熟练的趴在了玛格纳身上伸手就拉住了玛格纳的裤腰带，“那来干玛格纳怎么样？”“混蛋拉克，你要干什么！”“诶，这还不明显吗？明明我都都说了嘛。”当拉克的手伸进他的裤裆时，玛格纳顿时安静了不少，却还是涨红了脖子和脸。不管是不是处男都是还是“不良处男”的样子呢。真可爱。拉克的余光瞟了眼正在稳定运行的魔导具，舌尖舔过自己的唇瓣，玩味的微笑浮现在脸上。

“混蛋……其他团员过来了怎么办啊！”“那玛格纳小声一点噢。”“可恶…啊……”最后的尾音在拉克揉捏下软了下来，但是相对的腿间却硬了起来。“之前太快了，这次绝对会久一点。”拉克眯起眼睛贴着玛格纳的后颈，绕过腰肢的手来回撸动着，“可恶……那不是更容易……被其他人发现啊！”玛格纳咬起了嘴唇压低声音，拉克的发梢蹭的脖颈痒痒的，彼此身上依然存在的饭菜香里混杂着轻微汗水的味道，少年蓬勃的生命力和欲望确实也难以忍耐。隔着布料，玛格纳也感觉到了顶着自己臀尖的硬物。该死，为什么又是自己在下面！

好胜心和欲望的对垒还是以欲望的胜利宣告结束，玛格纳攥紧了拳头撑着沙发面小声地喘息着。汗水贴着脖颈流下，留在锁骨上的三角窝里反射着魔导具微微的光。已经忍不住了。拉克干脆拽掉了玛格纳的裤子，用唾液沾湿了的手指戳进了玛格纳的后穴。“痛……！笨蛋拉克你不会轻一点啊！”“已经忍不住了嘛。”拉克的腿间硬的发疼，体会过在玛格纳身体里的美味令前戏更加难熬，但是受伤了就不好了，拉克超努力的忍耐着却还是稍显粗暴地扩张。

而玛格纳也在忍耐着，扩张本就不是什么舒服的事情，没什么经验的少年让这个过程更添不适，但是他没有吭声。垂着脑袋让竖起的发顶几乎贴着沙发面，虽然羞耻又麻烦，玛格纳悄悄的看了眼认真的忍耐着扩张的拉克，嘛，谁让是拉克呢。“玛格纳，没事吧？”“啰嗦，我还没有那么脆弱，要进就快点进来。”拉克愣了一下，明明表情那么可爱，是玛格纳典型的嘴硬呢。

拉克也不会跟玛格纳客气，一手扶着自己的性器，一手掀起些他的衣服掐住他的腰，卯足了劲儿挤入了他的身体。“玛格纳，好紧啊。”“嗯啊……啰嗦！”但是很舒服啊。拉克的手向上滑进了他的上衣，跟着夜见团长锻炼出的肌肉有着很好的弹性，揉搓着手感绝赞的胸，拉克感受到了快乐，“啊啊，混蛋拉克，不要乱摸！”手臂支撑着上身的玛格纳没有办法阻挡他的手，扭头恶狠狠的“呵斥”他，但泛红的脸在拉克眼里没有什么威慑力，而玛格纳却被奇怪的亮光晃了眼，“这是……啊啊啊啊！魔导具，不会开着在吧！”“啊咧？暴露了？”

拉克看到玛格纳羞耻感暴增的表情更加兴奋了起来，手指穿过玛格纳伸出的想要关闭的手的指缝，十指相扣按在沙发上，“没关系啦，玛格纳的表情很可爱哦。”“那也不可以啊……嗯啊……”拉克挺动腰肢在他身后不断进出，温热的后穴因为发现了相机的羞耻感更加紧致，夹着拉克更加难以移动，但是这难不倒他。少年有力的腰身一次次地顶进美味的天堂，粘腻，柔韧，温暖，舒适。玛格纳，真棒啊。摩擦的快感催促着少年更加卖力而快速的挺动，身下的人也被撞击得发出断断续续的呻吟。

然而少年还是少年。很快，再次，拉克顶撞在玛格纳的深处自己缴了械。玛格纳感受到身上人几下格外深入的动作后短暂的停滞以及小腹里隐隐的暖流。“你又射在里面！”“诶嘿，抱歉。”拉克确实心怀歉意，手向下握住了玛格纳还没能释放的性器上下撸动直到他也喘息着射了出来才算结束。

///////////  
余韵让玛格纳趴在沙发上喘了口气，心满意足的拉克拿起了一旁的魔导具悄悄的把内容保存了下来，视频里他害羞又坚韧的表情值得让拉克反复欣赏。“混蛋，删掉啊！”“不要——”“你这个家伙！”“啊，后面，要流出来了，一起去浴室清理出来吧。”“可恶，我自己来啊，你这家伙怕不是在里面又要来一次。”尽管还红着些脸，玛格纳匆匆忙忙穿好衣裤就赶去了浴室。

接下来？谁知道呢。不过似乎最后回收魔导具整理视频文件的马尔克斯在看到没有清空的垃圾箱里的文件时发出了据在场魔导士所说史上最响的尖叫。


End file.
